


In heaven and earth, you will always remain my first love.

by SterekOTP456



Series: I choose you, and I'll choose you over and over and over, without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat, I'll keep choosing you. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not graphically violent but some violence because of hunters, That's why I didn't tag it, Warning: Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekOTP456/pseuds/SterekOTP456
Summary: Scott and the rest of the pack have been away at college for the last year, leaving Liam in charge of keeping Beacon Hills safe, Liam with the help of Theo, Mason, Corey, Chris and Peter have been doing everything they can to keep the town safe.Now with hunters in town, for the first time since Monroe left, Liam has no choice but to call the rest of the pack for help.How will Scott and the pack cope with the change of dynamics, and how much Liam and everyone else has changed?





	1. Chapter 1

Liam's in the woods with Corey and Theo not far behind him, there looking for a group of hunters nearby, Stiles said he couldn't find out exactly where they were but knew they was hiding out in a cabin deep in the preserve somewhere.

They've know the hunters were in town for a week before they found them, one of the kids for Liam's class that he k ew was a werewolf stopped showing up to school.

He told Theo, who started looking for Aaron and couldn't find out anything, they went to his mom and she told them he took a bus out of Beacon Hills to visit his grandparents but when they checked the bus stop security, they never saw him get on a bus.

When Liam found out that it was hunters who took Aaron, he knew he had to call Scott, he promised him before he left that if hunters ever showed up that he would call straight away and with Scott came the rest of the pack, everyone knew they couldn't take any chances with hunters.

It was weird having the whole pack back together, ever since Scott and the others left for college, Liam, Mason, Corey and Theo made their own little pack, Liam was kind of like the alpha, they have all grown closer, especially Liam and Theo.

They were together everyday, Theo lived in his house for gods sake, which the pack wasn't happy about but what could he do, when his mom had found out about Theo's living arrangements she insisted he stay with them, Theo tried to refuse but Mrs Geyer wouldn't take now for an answer.

Living with Theo was weird at first, Liam felt like he had to tiptoe around him but after a while they found a balance and now he can't imagine Theo living anywhere else. If Liam's being honest he know he was screwed when he came home one day to find his Mom, Dad and Theo all squeezed together on the couch watching Star Wars, they were all under one blanket and eating popcorn, Theo looked so content siting between his parents, like he wasn't meant to be anywhere else.

From that moment on he kept noticing little things about Theo that he loved, he would always offer to help his Mom with grocery shopping or help with cooking dinner, he always washed the dishes after dinner even when his Mom told him not too.

Liam found out that Theo loves sci-fi films and is obsessed with Star Wars, which lead to the scene he walked in on, whenever it rains and Liam's at school. Theo is guaranteed to be there at the end of the day to drive him home.

They've nearly kissed twice already but always get interrupted and if Liam's being honest, he's a little bit in love with Theo already.

Liam cant help but think about how awkward it was earlier, when the pack first got here, it makes him cringe internally.

_1 hour ago_

_The whole pack were at a side road leading into the preserve, it was the closes Stiles could get them to where he thought the hunters were. It was weird to watch someone else take control of the research and the planning, seeing as he and Mason have been doing that for months._

_Liam can see Scott and everyone else watching them as soon as they leave the car, watches as Chris checks and re-checks his gun, making sure he has extra clips, giving Mason the crossbow he has in his car and adjusting his grip on it, the was he taught him. Scott watches perplexes as Theo leans into his truck coming out with a baseball bat and tossing it to Corey, who catches it and swings it in his hand._

_They stop when they realise how silent it is, looking up they find the rest of the pack looking at them confused._

_"What?" Corey says._

_"Nothing." Stiles says slowly._

_"Okay" Stiles says clapping his hands to get everyone's attention "so the place is around here somewhere, I suggest we split off into groups, at least one werewolf per group, so that if you find the hunters all you gotta do it howl."_

_Stiles looks over to Scott, sees him nodding along and indicates for him to take the lead._

_"Oh right, so I think Liam should come..." Scott trails off when he realises that the others are not paying attention to him, instead there looking at Liam._

_Liam looks around at everyone awkwardly, looking apologetically at Scott._

_Scott sees as Liam changes into the man he's had to become since he went away to college, he stands straighter, rolls his shoulders back, his face changes and he takes a few deep breaths._

_The rest of the pack are watching wide eyed as Liam takes charge._

_"Right, let's do this, I'm thinking groups of four, Lydia you go with Malia, Mason you go with Chris and take Peter with you, Stiles you're with Scott and Derek, and Theo, Corey you're with me."_

_Scott watches dumbly as Mason and Chris instantly turn and start making there way into the woods._

_"Why do I have to go with those two, they'll just slow me down." Peter protests, pointing to the retreating backs of Mason and Chris._

_Liam smiles sweetly back at him, "Because Peter, Chris is the only one who has any hope in hell of controlling you and Mason is not afraid to shot you if he needs too."_

_Peter smirks back at him, " Mmmm, he can control me anytime he likes."_

_Derek and Stiles look horrified as Scott chokes on his own tongue, they watch amazed as Liam throws his head back and laughs, Stiles jumps when he hears a voice call back._

_"Don't make me shot you Peter."_

_Peter turns to leave calling back "Oohhh, do you promise, I've always wanted to try gun play."_

_Just as there about to lose sight of Peter, Liam calls him._

_Peter turns, raising one eyebrow._

_"Watch their backs." Liam says seriously, all teasing from earlier gone from his voice._

_Peter mocks salutes, turning and running into the woods._

_Liam turns to Theo and Corey, smiling at them._

_"You guys ready." He receives answering nods "Corey, as soon as you see anything, you turn invisible, you got it, you're our element of surprise, what do I always say?"_

_"You can't catch what you can't see." Corey replies confidently._

_Liam nods grinning and catches Theo's eyes, Theo gives his a reassuring nod and winks at him, Liam reaches out and squeezes his neck in thanks. Liam takes a deep breath and enters the woods, Theo and Corey close behind him._

_Scott, Stiles and Derek stand frozen, Lydia rolls her eyes muttering 'men' under her breath and grabs Malia's hand dragging her into the woods._

_"What the fuck just happened?" Stiles screeches._

_"I have absolutely no idea, but I don't like it." Scott answers shaking his head._

_"What's with all the buddy, buddy with Peter, giving Corey and Mason weapons, the frankly weird Liam and Theo thing, they act like they're their own pack and Liam's the alpha."_

_"It's because they kind of are." Derek says frustrated. "When you, Scott and the others left for college, Liam had to step up and be the alpha, they've just got used to listening to him, that's all."_

_They stare at him like he's grown a second head, he just sighs and stomps into the woods. chuckling when Stiles and Scott scramble after him._

\--------------------

Liam is brought back to the present when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he smiles when he sees it's Theo.

"Hey where'd you go? I've been calling you."

Liam winces "Sorry, I was just thinking about earlier."

"You mean the incredibly awkward way half the pack looked to you to lead them and not Scott,"

"Yeah" Liam chuckles "I could tell he was uncomfortable, he's the alpha, the packs supposed to look to him, not me."

"Liam" Theo pulls him to a stop "We look to you because it's been you that's been here the last year, you've made the tough calls, not Scott, you're the one that's got us through everything we've had to face and some of it has been pretty bad.

Liam smiles, he can feel his heart skip a beat when he notices how close they are, Theo's eyes flick down to his chest and back to his eyes, smirk firmly in place, Liam wants to kiss him so much and so does Theo apparently, his eyes are glued to Liam's lips, all he has to do is lean forward.

"Come on guys, I think we're close."

They jump apart and hurry to catch up with Corey, they hear a howl when they reach him, and Liam's wolf stirred recognizing the howl of his alpha, signalling he found the groups of hunter's.

"NOW, COREY!, Liam shouts.

Liam takes off, sprinting to where the howl came from, he can hear Theo and Corey behind him, he takes a quick look back, making sure Corey listened and breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes he can't see him but when he focuses his hearing he can still hear him.

Liam can hear the other groups closing in on where the howl came from, Liam skids into the clearing and sees Scott fighting 2 hunters, Derek and Stiles are taking on 2 more, _how many are there?_ Liam thinks, he looks up to the cabin and can see more coming out.

Chris, Mason and Peter burst into the clearing, scanning it quickly before Peter wolfs out and jumps in to help Derek.

The hunters see the rest of the pack and back off a little bit, not before Peter manages to knock one out, the pack back up and wait for the rest of the hunters to come out.

Scott and the pack are standing together, all ready to fight when the hunters make there move.

Chris is the first one to speak.

"Remember what I taught you Mason, and if you lose the crossbow, fight with your hand, what's the first rule?" Chris says not taking his eyes off the hunters and tighten his hands on his gun.

"If you don't have a weapon and they do, always disarm them first to make it a fair fight." Mason answers back, keeping his crossbow aimed at one of the hunters.  
Scott and Stiles look over to them in surprise "We are so talking about this later." Stiles says quietly.

"Where's Corey?" Mason whispers.

"By your side." Corey whispers in his ear.

Mason smiles softly "Please be careful and I love you."

"You too and I love you too."

The rest of the hunters come down from the cabin and at first glance Liam thinks there's about 15 but he can't be sure, there's a man standing at the front, mid 30s, overgrown beard, looks like he hasn't showered in days, who steps forward.

"Names Patrick and I wanna speak to the alpha." He demands.

Scott frowns at the man but steps forward anyway.

"What do you want?, I know you kidnapped a werewolf from the high school, where is he?, Is he alive?"

Patrick chuckles "You think I was gonna fall for that, not you." He points to Liam "You."

Liam frowns and looks at Scott who looks just as confused, why does he think he's the alpha, maybe they've seen then around town, what if they've been following them, but that can't be it because if they had, they would have seen his eyes at some point, Liam's not known for having the most self-control.

Liam goes to step forward but stops when someone catches his arm, he turns back looking directly into Theo's pleading eyes.

"I got this." He whispers softly to him, smiling reassuringly.

Theo sighs and drops his arm "Corey, go with him." He says quietly, he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder before its gone again.

"Just say the word Liam and we're by your side." Chris mutters keeping his gun trained on the hunters.

Scott looks over to the others when he steps back into his place just in front of Stiles and realises with a jolt, that they do look like their own pack, Peter has moved consciously or unconsciously in front of Chris, Mason is shoulder to shoulder with him, Crossbow not wavering where it's trained on the hunters, when did he even learn to use one Scott askes himself and Theo was standing with Corey before he moved.

They always know where each other are and if one of them moves they adjust accordingly, so no one has a vulnerable side open to attack.

Theo doesn't like this, he doesn't like this at all, if he lets Liam get killed, Liam's mom is gonna kick his ass.

"Be ready, I have a bad feeling about this." Theo says.

"Yeah, you're not the only one, can't we just kill them now." Peter says quietly back.

Scott's head snaps to Peter and Derek is eyeing his warily, both are surprised when Chris rests one hand on his shoulder and leans in to whisper "Not till Liam gives the signal."

They all share a look when Peter loses some tension in his shoulders and nods once at him. They guess Liam wasn't lying when he said Chris was the only one who could control him.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Liam asks.

"You're the alpha, aint ya."

"Maybe, maybe not." Liam says innocently.

"I aint got time for your games boy, I've seen the way you run tis pack, I know an alpha when I see one."

Stiles sees Scott glare daggers at Patrick.

"Fine, yes I'm the alpha, now where's Aaron and what do you want?" Liam says firmly.

Patrick smirks darkly at him and reaches fast for something in his jacket, Liam keeps his face blank, he's not scared, he knows the guy won't even get a shot off, he trusts his pack.

"Make the call Liam." Theo says desperately.

Liam gives a barely there shake of his head, and Scott realises why they haven't moved yet, it's not because he hasn't like he stupidly thought, it's because they're waiting for Liam to tell them too.

When he does, all Scott sees is a subtle hand movement, then Patrick is hitting the ground wailing in agony, it happened so fast Scott doesn't even know what happened, he assumes Corey did something, until the guy is dragged away by his friends and is propped up, and then he sees an arrow sticking out of his hand.

"What the fuck." Stiles says stunned.

The pack look at Mason in surprise, Scott didn't even hear him move and he's a werewolf.

"Nice shot." Chris says proudly.

Mason grins back "I learned from the best."

They all turn to Liam when he clears his throat, getting the hunters attention back.

"Really, did you really think that was gonna work?." Liam chuckles at the look on their faces.

"Theo, they thought that was gonna work." Liam say looking over at Theo with fake sympathy.

"Well, then they're dumber then they look, aren't they little wolf." Theo smirks back at him when his eye twitches at the nickname but he doesn't say anything.

Scott and the others are watching the exchange curiously, Stiles mouths _'Little Wolf'_ at Malia, who shrugs back at him.

"Oh, you really did, God you are so stupid, you might call yourselves hunters, but I don't think you've ever picked a fight with a wolf who has a pack before, have you?"

The hunters are watching him with wide eyes.

"You see I think, you go after the weak ones, the ones who don't have a pack, not necessarily omega's but wolf's who come from a family of wolfs but don't consider themselves part if there packs, see my friend Stiles isn't the only one who can do research, all I needed was a photo of one of your faces, and I noticed a pattern, wherever you guys go people went missing, all it took was a little digging, guess what the pattern was, go on, guess."

"Okay, no one wants to play, so I'll tell you, 1.They were teenagers, 2. They were born wolfs, 3. They wanted to live a normal life and 4. They didn't consider themselves part of their packs, which made them weaker but stronger then an omega considering they were born wolfs, which in turn made them vulnerable to assholes like you.

Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia and Malia are watching Liam mouths open with shock, they've never seen him like this before, they hardly recognise him.

"See what you just did was stupid and..." Liam trails off, he tilts his head to the side and drums his fingers against his lips "Annoying" he settles on, he grins at them but it's more a baring of teeth. 

"So, I'm gonna show you what happens when you fuck with a real pack, because all you've done so far today is PISS. ME. OFF and I don't have good control on the best of days.

Liam lets his eyes glow yellow and smirks at the stunned hunters. "You call yourselves hunters, you can't even tell an alpha from a beta."

He turns to his pack and winks at them. "Now." Liam says.

"FINALLY!" Peter shouts, he looks back at Chris, blowing him a kiss "Do try to keep up darling." Before he's instantly wolfing out and running at the hunters.

Chris rolls his eye as he and Mason follow him, and then it's chaos, bodies flying everywhere, shouts of pain and the sounds of gunshots.

Theo runs straight to Liam, just in time to stop a hunter creeping up behind him, to distracted to notice him, Theo knocks the gun out of his hands and tackles him to the ground, throwing punch after punch. The hunter manages to get a hard punch to his ribs, that knocks the wind out of him and he falls to the side gasping for air, the hunter scrambles up and jumps for his gun but Liam's there knocking him over the head with a rock. he's knocked out instantly.

Liam helps Theo up, looking worriedly at him. "I'm fine, I swear."

Liam nods "Corey!" He shouts.

"I'm right behind you."

Liam jumps, putting a hand to his chest, punching Theo in the arm when he hears him chuckle.

"Jesus, don't do that, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, what do you need."

"Right, we're gonna do what we always do, you stay back, watch out backs, you see anything call it out or if your close enough, you can help."

"Got it, I'm gonna go get in a better position.

\--------------------

Scott feels like all he did was blink and everything went to shit, he watches stunned as half the pack are instantly fighting off hunters and Theo's by Liam's side before he can even take a step.

He dives into the fight with the rest of his pack by his side, fighting off one hunter who tried to sneak up behind him, once the hunters down he scans the clearing seeing if anyone needs help, he can see Derek helping Stiles, Lydia using her banshee screams on anyone who gets too close to her or the pack and Malia's everywhere taking on as many hunters as she can.

He can see that more then half the hunters are already down, Liam was right they clearly don't have the experience of all the other hunter's they've had to face, he does a quick count and are about 6 still standing.

Stiles, Derek, Lydia and Malia run back over to Scott.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles says panting.

Scott looks over to him and frowns worriedly, his t-shirts ripped and he's got a cut on his head dripping blood down the side of his face. Scott reaches a hand out, turning his face away to look at it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you, what happened?"

Stiles brings a hand up to his head and winces. "I'm fine, asshole got a lucky shot."

Scott nods about to say something when he hears Corey shouting, he can't see him but he can hear him. he pauses to hear what he's saying, trying to hear if he's warning them about something.

\--------------------

Corey got a high vantage point, making sure he could see all his pack, he feels kind of bad that he's not watching the other's, but he's gotten used to watching Liam's and everyone else's backs.

He's watching everyone, Mason's doing okay, Chris is sticking close to him, Peter's everywhere, kind of like Malia when he catches glimpses of her, like father like daughter, and Theo and Liam are never far from one another.

He watches as Peter throws himself at one of the hunters, hurling them both to the ground, Peter grabs his gun, throwing it behind him before punching him in the face, the hunter twist's his body, throwing him off and Peter rolls springing up to his feet.

They circle each other, just as Peters about to rush the hunter again, Corey catches something, he sees another hunter behind Peter picking up the discarded gun, before pointing it at Peter.

"Liam, help Peter, I left the bat on your left. Corey says.

Scott and the others watch as Liam leaves the hunter he and Theo were fighting to Theo, he instantly ducks and rolls to the left, grabbing the bat, he jumps up spinning around, swinging the bat into the hunters stomach who was about to shot at Peter.

Peter turns around wide eyed just as the hunter goes down, Liam huffs and pushes his hair of his face, he looks back at Peter and smirks at him, Peter winks at him, turns back to the other hunter and wordlessly holds his hand out behind himself, Liam chuckles and tosses the bat too him.

Peter grabs it without looking and swings it hard into the stunned hunter's head, he instantly crumbles the ground and Peter waves a grateful hand in the air to Corey.

Corey chuckles. "You're Welcome"

\-------------------  
"What the hell is happening." Malia says confused.

Stiles shrugs "There like a machine, where the hell is Corey, I Can't even get a direction of where his voice is coming from."

Scott shakes his head "I have no idea."

Scott thinks Stiles' is right they are like a machine, fighting their own fights but always knowing where everyone else is and always on alert for when Corey calls out instruction, following his words to the letter, when did they get this slick and polished, he's been alpha for years and hasn't managed to get the pack to fight like this before.

\-------------------

Mason's struggling Corey can see. he's lost his crossbow and is fighting a hunter with his hands, Mason's always struggled with fighting hand to hand.

Corey sees him manage to get a kick to the mans chest and he staggers backs, Mason gets back into the stance Chis taught him, brings his hands up to his face and waits for the man to attack him.

"Come on then." Mason says panting a bit. "I can do this all day."

The man chuckles "Is that so, why are you fighting with these animals kid, from what we know, your 100% human." His hand disappears behind his back, grabbing the hilt of his knife.

"They're family." Mason says easily, shrugging.

Corey's heart stops when he sees the light glint off the knife in the hunters hand, before he can think he's dropping down from the tree he was in and running towards Mason.

"I NEED THE BAT." Corey shouts running.

Peter looks around, spotting where he threw it, running and grabbing it.

"Where are you?" Peter says frustrated, looking around.

"On your right."

Peter throws it and watches as it's snatched from the air by an invisible hand, before turning back to the fight and slamming into the guy who had Chris pinned to the floor.

The hunter brings his hand out from behind him, making sure Mason can see the knife.

"You said you can do this all day, well let's see how long you last now." He says and lunges at Mason.

Mason manages to twist away from the knife, grabbing the man's arm and brings his elbow down onto his back, he hears him grunt and he falls forward before he catches himself.

"Not bad, Argent's been teaching you well then." He sneers.

Mason ducks as he swipes the knife at him, keeping low as he gets a punch to his ribs, but the hunter recovers quickly and kicks Mason's legs out, Mason falls onto his back hard, he groans and sees movement in front of him, his eyes snap up to the hunter.

"You put up a good fight kid, just not good enough."

"Go fuck yourself." Mason spits.

He smiles viciously at him and stalks forward, he manages a few steps before he's on the ground crying out.

Mason jumps up quickly, kicking the knife away from him where it landed on the ground, thinking fast Mason calls out.

"CHRIS, GUN!" He shouts urgently.

He looks back to the hunter, who's slowly getting back up.

Chris' head snaps up when he hears Mason, he looks over and takes in the scene, he spots the hunter getting back up, his hand immediately going to the spare gun in his belt, throwing it over to Mason.

Mason catches the gun, turning the safety off and instantly points it at him, the hunter looks at him wearily, hands up half way.

"You don't have to shoot me kid, Argent may have taught you some things, but being a killer isn't one of them."

"Your right, I don't have to shoot you, but I want to." Mason says pulling the trigger.

He clutches his shoulder, falling to his knees. "FUCK! YOU SHOT ME!"

Mason walks closer to him. "That's for trying to kill me" He slams the gun into the side of the hunters head, knocking him out.

Mason breaths a sigh of relief. "Thanks for saving me babe."

Corey reappears by his side and presses a kiss to his cheek. "No need to thank me, I've always got your back."

Mason and Corey join Chris and Peter just as Chris knocks out another hunter.

"You guys okay?" Chris says looking them over.

"Had a close call but we handled it, here's your gun back,"

Chris nods as he takes his gun back, tucking it back into his belt.

"Let the 2 handle the last 2, we should probably check in with Scott." Chris says nodding over to where the pack are stood frozen.

\--------------------

Scott knows he's gaping, but he can't help it and he knows he's not the only one, he can't comprehend what he just saw, the way they fight together is like nothing he's ever seen before, and who ever thought to have Corey as the lookout is a genius, he's never thought of that.

"That was badass." Stiles says astonished.

They all nod at him.

"You want help picking your jaws up from the floor." Peter smirks at them,

"Shut up Peter." Derek says sighing.

Peter clutches his heart dramatically. "Oh my dear nephew, how you wound me."

Derek just rolls his eyes, tilting his chin to Theo and Liam. "Shouldn't we be helping them?"

"Nah, they got it, I love watching them fight together" Mason replies.

"What, why?" Scott askes confused.

Mason, Corey, Peter and even Chris chuckles and says at the same time. "You'll see."

\--------------------

The hunters are stood opposite Liam and Theo panting, one of them has a black eye and split lip and the other has a cut above his eyebrow and is limping, they're watching Liam and Theo warily.

"Aw, little wolf I think my one's getting tired, how's yours?" Theo says teasingly.

One of the hunters take a swipe at Liam, which he dodges, spinning around and kicking him in the back, he falls with a grunt, he tries to get back up, but Liam doesn't let him, he grabs him by the collar and throws him as hard as he can, he hits a tree with a sickening crunch.

Liam huffs and glares at Theo. "I've told you not to call me that." He snaps.

Theo smirks at him. "But you get all flushed, it's adorable."

"I do not and it's not adorable."

"Do you want me to take a picture of your face and show you because I can." Theo says reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Liam can feel his treacherous cheeks heating up and curses his own body. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Maybe save that for later." Theo replies, winking at him. "Let's deal with this one first."

"What the hell are they doing?" Scott asks.

Mason laughs. "They're bickering like an old married couple like they always do, it's kind of their thing."

"I heard that." Liam calls back, biting back a smile.

"You were supposed to, can we wrap this up already, me and Peter are hungry."

Liam rolls his eyes and moves to stand by Theo.

"You wanna take this one or shall I."

"I got the last one."

"Alright little wolf, together then."

"If you don't stop calling me, I promise that I will hurt you,"

"Yeah, yeah, like you've promised the hundreds of times before.

Liam and Theo move together as they take down the last hunter, it's over before it even began, all it took was a well timed push from Liam and Theo was there delivering the knock out blow.

\--------------------

Corey watches them walk over to the pack till something catches his eye, his eyes widen when he spots one of the hunters reaching for a gun on the grass near him and pointing it at Liam.

"LIAM, BEHIND YOU!" Corey shouts.

They both startle and turn to see a hunter with a gun pointed at Liam, Theo hears the shot and doesn't think twice before pushing Liam aside.

Liam's frozen in place as he watches Theo life a shaking hand to his chest, he pulls it away and looks down to see it caked with blood, Theo collapses onto his knees and sways backwards.

He turns his head. "Liam." Theo chokes out.

Liam throws himself at Theo, catching him before he falls backwards and lays him down, his head in Liam's lap, he can hear something, frantic voices saying something, people rushing past him but can't make it out, not with the rushing in his ears or the sound of his own heartbeat, he's not sure who but he can see someone digging the bullet out of Theo's chest.

Liam sucks in a sharp breath. "Oh, God." His hands shake as he presses one onto Theo's chest, pressing down to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine." His voice cracks. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"I'm sorry." Theo says.

"Don't be sorry because everything is gonna be fine, okay."

Theo shakes his head. "No it's not, wolfsbane, t-too much b-blood."

Liam looks down at his chest and realises, yes that's a lot of blood.

"You're not dying, you don't get too." Liam says firmly.

He looks up to see Mason and Corey sat on Theo's other side, he looks at Mason with tears in his eyes.

Liam's lip trembles. "I don't know what to do, tell me what to do."

Mason looks at him sadly. "I don't know." He says softly.

"Liam." Theo whispers, he looks back at him. "It's o-okay, dying n-now is a lot b-better than h-how I died last time."

Liam glares at him "That's not funny Theo, and you're not dying, stop being so dramatic, were gonna get Deaton, someone's probably already phoning him."

Looking around frantically he sees Peter stood with Chris, he's on the phone nodding at him, his eyes fall to the man who shot Theo and a rage like he has never felt before washes over him, his eyes are closes Liam notes, he can't tell if he's dead or unconscious, he can't focus his senses long enough to see, he hopes he's dead and if he's not Liam will kill him himself.

Liam's eyes snap down to Theo when he lets out a pained groan, his breathing is coming in sharp shallow rasps. "I h-have to t-tell you s-something."

"Liam, I wish we had more time, I need you to know that I l-love you o-okay, I'm sorry I haven't said it b-before, but I had to tell you n-now."

Liam's stunned and pissed. "No, you don't get to do that, you don't get to have the dramatic death love confession, no okay, I don't accept it," He snaps.

"Liam please just l-listen." Theo pauses waiting for Liam to nod, which he reluctantly does. "You gave me s-something I've never had b-before, hope, with you everything's always better, everything's brighter and everything's worth it, I've been a-alone since I was a kid, until I m-met you."

Theo pauses to get his breath back. "You changed my life, you gave me friends and a family, I've n-never had that b-before, I'm a better p-person because of you because you made me w-want to be one and I love you for that and if I die, I'm okay with that b-because I'm with you and the family you helped me m-make."

Liam's openly crying now, tears streaming down his face, he holds Theo to himself tighter, running a hand through his hair, cupping his cheek and swiping his thumb in soothing circles across his cheekbone.

"We're here." Mason says taking Theo's other hand. "Yeah and we're not gonna leave you." Corey finishes taking Mason and Theo's hands and holding it between both of his.

Theo smiles shakily at them, before turning his head back to Liam "Say s-something Liam."

"There's nothing to say, I'll tell you everything you need to hear when your better."

"I'm not getting better." He says softly.

"Yes you are, you have too because if you don't, I don't know what I'm gonna do, I can't do this Theo, I can't do any of this without you, so you are gonna get better, and if you don't, I'm gonna find a way to bring you back like last time and kick your ass," 

Theo laughs lightly, and groans when it hurts his chest, he wheezes and coughs up black blood. All he can think about is Liam, he's gonna miss him, Theo knows this is it, there's no coming back from this one, that bullet got him in the centre of his chest. 

He knows and just like last time he doesn't want to go, he's finally found his place in the world with Liam, he doesn't want to lose that now, but he's tired, he's so tired, _just close my eyes for a little bit_ he thinks, _sleep for a little while._

"Theo?, Theo open your eyes." Liam says shaking him.

"THEO." He shouts.

"Oh God, is he breathing? I can't hear."

Liam watches as Mason checks for his breathing.

"He's still breathing, but it's shallow, I don't know how much longer."

Liam chokes on a sob as he tightens his arms around Theo and rocks him.

"Where the hell is Deaton, why isn't anyone helping me." Liam says angrily.

"He's on his way, he's coming as fast as he can."

His head whips round and he sees Chris crouched next to him, he didn't even hear him approach, Peter has one of his hands around Theo's ankle, black veins travelling up his arm.

He looks over at the rest of the pack, who are all still frozen, haven't moved an inch, haven't even tried to help him or Theo.

"Why are you guys just stood there, enjoying the show are you?, I bet it makes you so happy to see him nearly dead huh, I know you all hate him."

Scott and the others look shocked. "No, I'm not enjoying this, how can you even say that, I just don't know how to help you Liam, we just have to wait for Deaton, but everything's gonna be okay I promise." Scott says.

"Your promises aren't worth anything to me, but don't worry I'm gonna save him and I'm not gonna stop trying to save him, I'll do whatever I have too.

Liam opens his mouth to say something else when he hears it, he has to try and cover his ears it's so loud, once it stops he looks straighter at Lydia in horror. _Banshee screams predict death_ is all he can think.

"I'm so sorry." Lydia whispers, with tears in her eyes.

This can't be happening, no, he is not going to let Theo die, he can't and then it comes to him, he feels a spark of hope in his chest, if he does it quick enough, he might be able to save him.

"I have an idea." Liam says smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Liam's only option, it's all he can think of, he doesn't know how but he knows even if Deaton gets here on time, he's not gonna be able to save him, he doesn't even know if this is going to work, when they meet her she said it would and he doesn't know if she was telling the truth or not but he has to try for Theo because he can't let him die.

"What do you mean, you have an idea?" Mason says.

Liam ignore him and instead wriggles out from under Theo and lays him gently in Corey's arms.

"Hold him, don't let him go."

Corey nods. "I promise."

"It's gonna be okay Theo, I promise, just hold on." Liam says softly as he leans down to kiss his forehead gently.

The others watch confused when Liam jumps up before turning back to Chris.

"I need a knife, do you have one?"

"Why?" Chris says warily.

"Do you have one or not?"

Chris frowns but eventually hands over the knife he keeps in his boot, Liam takes it and finds a place on the forest floor that has no grass, he crouches down and starts to carve a symbol into the floor before completing it with a circle.

They watch alarmed as Liam slices the knife across his palm.

"Liam, what the hell?" Scott says running over, grabbing his hand and taking his pain.

"Get off me." Liam growls pulling his hand away.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself, Theo wouldn't want that." Scott replies firmly.

Liam looks at him incredulously. "You don't know what Theo would want, you didn't even like him, let alone know him, so don't you dare tell me what Theo would want."

Liam pushes Scott away and he stumbles back looking at him angrily, Liam looks back down at his hand and sees that it's already healed, he cuts it open again before chucking the knife away, he squeezes his hand over the symbol, letting his blood drip over it.

"Tha mi a 'gairm Alden bho na nèamhan." Liam chants.

Liam looks up at the sky.

"Alden, you said if I ever needed you, all I had to do is call, so I'm calling, I need your help."

Nothing happens for a few seconds and Liam can feel the hope he felt disappear with every passing second.

"PLEASE!" Liam screams at the sky.

Suddenly there's a crash of thunder and a flash of light.

When Scott opens his eyes there's a women and child stood inside the circle, the women looks young, early 30s, long brown hair falling in curls down past her shoulders, she's beautiful Scott thinks.

Clutching tightly to her mother's hand is a child around 10 or so, also the spitting image of her mother.

Stiles, Derek, Malia and Lydia are instantly behind Scott, who has wolfed out at the presence of the stranger.

"Who the hell is that?" Malia says.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before." Scott replies, not taking his eyes of her.

Liam ignores what they're saying, instead focusing on Alden.

"You came, I didn't know if you would."

"Of course, you called for me." She says holding out her hand to Liam, which he grasps tightly.

"I promised you and Theo, if you ever needed my help, all you had to do was call." She smiles softly at him, she looks down at her daughter when she tugs on her hand.

"Mom, Theo needs help." Annice says pointing over at Theo.

She frowns at Theo. "Yes little one, he does."

"Can you help him?" Liam pleads.

"I can try," Alden says cupping Liam's cheek. "That's all I can do."

Liam nods and swallows loudly, they finally leave the circle walking over to Theo, Liam moves to follow her before Scott grabs his arm stopping him, he glares back at him.

"What." Liam say ripping his arm out of his grip.

"Who is that Liam, how do you know her?"

Liam rolls his eyes. "She's a friend."

"A friend." Scott say disbelievingly. "Liam, you just carved a symbol into the ground and bleed all over it to call her here, she isn't any supernatural creature I've seen before, I can feel the magic radiating off her." 

"All you need to know is me and Theo saved her life, now if you don't mind, I need to go save my boyfriend's." Liam says stomping away.

Scott goes to follow but Stiles stops him.

"We don't know anything about her, we should stay back, just in case she tries anything and we can be ready." Stiles explains quietly.

Scott nods and watches warily as she crouches down by Theo.

Chris, Peter and Mason have stepped back but Corey is still holding Theo like he promised, she watches Theo intently before reaching out her hand and placing it on his forehead, Alden closes her eyes and frowns in concentration.

"Annice, come here." She calls, opening her eyes.

The little girl is immediately by her mother's side.

"What do you see?" She says, gesturing to Theo.

Annice copies her mother and places her hand on his forehead, she closes her eyes, she pulls back and turns to her mother.

"He's still there, it's still glowing but it's dimming, we have to pull him back and we have to do it now."

Annice looks to her mother for confirmation and Alden looks proudly back at her nodding

"So you can do it, you can save him?" Liam askes.

"Yes, but we have to do it now, before he's gone completely, I need you to lay him on the floor for me and Liam I need you to come sit by his head."

Corey looks over to Liam, who nods at him and gently lays him on the ground, Liam is by his side instantly, Alden lifts Theo's head and Liam shuffles forward slightly so she can lay his head in Liam's lap.

Alden raises a hand and waves it through the air, creating a circle around them made up of tiny symbols that flair and glow, there's a sudden flash of lightening that makes the pack jump.

"Annice, I need your help little one okay."

She nods at her mother.

"Stand that side for me please."

She directs Annice to Theo's left side, while she stands on his right, holding out her hands for her daughter's over Theo and Liam.

"Right, Liam take your hands and place them over the wound and don't let go until I tell you too."

Liam follows her instructions, adjusting Theo's head in his lap before moving his hands, he grimaces when he puts them on Theo's chest, he can feel the wetness of his torn shirt where his bloods soaked in.

"I need you to think of a memory, it has to be a strong one or this won't work, close your eyes and think of Theo." Alden says.

"When you have one, keep replaying it in your head, remember how it made you feel, remember how Theo made you feel."

Liam shuts his eyes and thinks, he goes through everything memory he has and smiles softly when he settles on one, other people probably wouldn't say it was a happy memory because they were arguing, but that's what they do best, 90% of their relationship is made up of them fighting.

They were arguing about something stupid, how best to deal with the monster of the week he thinks, and Theo was screaming at him but Liam just stopped and stared, watched as Theo paced up and down raging at him, couldn't take his eyes of the way the sun kept hitting his face, making it look like he was glowing, remembers thinking that he looked beautiful, that was the day he realised he was in love with Theo, he loves that memory.

Alden can feel the emotions coming off Liam, she can feel the exact moment when he finds the one he's looking for, can feel the love, happiness and awe flowing through him and she knows it's time, she casts a look at her daughter and nods at her.

"Stick with that memory Liam, keep replaying it, whatever it is, you have it."

"Say exactly what I say, this is what you've been training for, you can do it."

Annice nods at her as Alden starts to chant, squeezing her daughters hands as a signal and Annice starts to chant with her.

"Gabh an gràdh a tha gad ceangal agus leigeil leis a leigheas"

The wind swirls around them as they continue to chant, blowing falling leaves around the forest, there's a loud clap of thunder and lightning.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" Stiles shouts over the wind, putting his hand over his eyes when the wind gets too strong.

"GOT IT!, NOW ANNICE." Alden shouts.

She lets go of one of her moms hands and holds it out to Liam.

"Give me your hand Liam."

Liam's head snaps up and reaches out to grasp the tiny hand in his, he jolts when they touch, it feels like electricity is rushing through him, buzzing underneath his skin, till it settles in his hands and he looks down to see them glowing.

"I don't know what to do." Liam says frantically.

"Heal him, picture it in your mind, push the energy from your hands into his chest, and watch as he heals, as he opens his eyes." Alden says.

So he does, he closes his eyes and focuses on the picture, the light going from his hands to Theo, and healing the gunshot on his chest, watching as it closes slowly.

Liam's eyes snap open when he hears someone gasp and looks down to see Theo's chest healed, he goes to take his hands away before he remembers Alden telling him not to move until she says, his hands are still glowing, it hurts to look at but he refuses to take his eyes off Theo.

His hands dim slightly before going out and he looks up at Alden.

"It's done, give him a second." she replies to the unasked question.

Everyone's watching Theo, waiting for any movement.

"Come on Theo, please," Liam pleads. "Open your eyes."

Theo gasps in a sharp breath and his eyes snap open, looking around frantically.

Liam moves quickly, lifting Theo's head and moving so he's hovering over him. "Hey, it's me, Theo look at me."

Theo locks eyes with Liam and feels himself relax, what the hell happened, he moves a hand to his chest but can't feel anything, he looks down and sees nothing but smooth skin.

"What the hell," Theo whispers. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, you're alive," Liam says taking Theo's face in his hands. "You're alive." Liam laughs.

Liam leans down and kisses Theo softly, like he's wanted to do for months and he won't waste a single second of it, Liam pulls back but stays close, looking deep into Theo eyes.

"I love you too, you asshole, don't ever do that to me again." Liam's eyes feel with tears as one slips down his cheek.

Theo pulls Liam down hugging him tightly, when Liam tucks his face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm fine little wolf, I swear."

"You weren't though, you died Theo," Liam pulls back to look at him. "You died in my arms."

Theo's looks at him shocked. "If I died, how am I here."

"I called some friends to help."

Theo frowns when Liam grasps his hands to help him sit up, his eyes widen when he sees who's stood in front of him.

"Alden, Annice." Theo says shocked.

The little girl giggles and launches herself at Theo, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Theo laughs and hugs her back.

"You're okay, I knew Liam could save you, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Annice rambles on, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly.

Alden chuckles. "Calm down, and let him breath little one."

"Sorry" Annice says pulling back with a sheepish smile.

Liam helps Theo stand, steading him when he stumbles, Liam looks at him worriedly.

"I'm fine." Theo reassures.

"He just needs to rest." Alden adds. "He'll be fine in a couple of hours.

Theo steps forward and hugs Alden tight, she wraps her arms around him and hugs back just as tight.

"Thank you for saving me." Theo says when he releases her.

"Oh, it wasn't me, it was all Liam, we just gave him the tools."

Theo looks over at Liam in awe.

"What?"

"I know how their magic works, you must really love me." Theo smirks smugly. 

Annice giggles and steps closer to her mom.

"Of course I love you, didn't you hear me." Liam says rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, I heard you, I just wanted to hear you say it again."

"I'll say it every second of every day if you want me too"

Theo looks at him softly, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, before ducking down to kiss him.

They break apart when someone clears their throat, Theo looks over to see Corey and Mason beaming at him, rolling his eyes he beckons them over with a tilt of his head and they run over, throwing themselves at him, he stumbles back with the force, he laughs softly and hugs them back.

Chris squeezes his shoulder lightly and nods at him, while Peter pulls him in by his neck, giving him a quick slap on the back before pushing him away and crossing his arms over his chest glaring at him.

"Aw Peter, were you worried about me." Theo asks

Peter gives him the finger. "Fuck you."

"Peter," Chris says slapping his shoulder. "There is a child, right there."

"Whatever." Peter says shrugging his shoulders.

"Um, excuse me, I'm sorry to break up the _'happy'_ reunion but, what the fuck was that, who the hell are they?" Stiles shouts.

Annice and Alden step forward.

"No need to shout, we're right here." 

Liam tries to hide his laugh in Theo's shoulder but Stiles' glare tells him he failed.

"And we're Cupid's." Annice says proudly.

"Cupid's." Scott says blankly.

"Holy shit, you're real, I thought you were a myth, did you know?" Stiles exclaims looking over at Lydia.

Lydia shakes her head slowly, not able to take her eyes off the cupid's.

"Cupid's aren't real" Scott says firmly.

"I'm pretty sure we are, we're stood right here, I'm Alden and this is my daughter, Annice."

Annice takes her moms hand and stands proudly before them.

"So how did you save Theo?" Stiles questions.

"I searched for his soul, it was still there but fading, we had to pull it back so that Theo could heal, that's where Liam comes in, I used his memory, his feelings and used the love he has for Theo and channelled it into giving Liam the strength to heal him."

"Wow." Stiles whispers.

Scott is still watching her warily, not believing a word she says.

"Anyway," Alden says turning back to Liam and Theo. "We should go, things to do you know, and you need to rest."

Theo nods at Alden and hugs her goodbye, before crouching down to hug Annice.

"I'm glad you're okay Theo." 

"Me too, thank you for helping me."

They smile at each other, while Liam hugs Alden.

"Come little one, time to go.

Annice runs to her moms side, taking her hand, waving at Liam and Theo, Liam wraps an arm around Theo waist and watches Alden throw her hand in the air, whispering something before disappearing in a flash of light. She always did love a dramatic exit, ever since he's known her.

"So," Stiles says clapping his hands. "What now?"

Liam turns to Theo. "Home?"

"Home." Theo replies taking Liam's hand.  
\--------------------

They get back to Liam's house, they decides to shower together, taking their time to undress each other slowly and tenderly, they step into the hot spray of water and Theo tips his head back letting the water run over his face, Liam reaches for the soap and washes Theo gently, running his hands over his back, turning him around and slowly cleaning off the dirt and dried blood, Liam pauses when his hand touch the spot where Theo was shot and stares, Theo notices and rests his hands over Liam giving him a small smile when Liam raises his head, Theo does the same for Liam, taking the soap from his hands.

They step out the shower, drying each other's skin, before putting on sweatpants forgoing t-shirts and falling into bed.

Liam turns so they're face to face, he reaches out and slowly trails his fingers down the side of Theo face, he moves down the bed so he can tuck his face into Theo's chest, hugging him tightly, Theo hugs back just as tight, running his hands up and down his back.

"I almost lost you." Liam whispers into his chest.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." 

Liam pulls back and kisses Theo softly.

"Do you promise."

"Cross my heart, little wolf."

Liam rolls his eyes playfully at the name but Theo can see his lips twitch in a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Theo pulls Liam down to rest against his chest, holding him as his breathing evens out, Theo takes a deep breath, taking in their mixed scents and drifting off into a peaceful sleep to the sound of Liam's heartbeat.

\--------------------

Meanwhile somethings bothering Annice, she decides to find her mom for answers.

"Mom."

"Yes little one."

"Why aren't Stiles and Derek together, I could see other Cupid marks on them where they tried, they're soulmates."

Alden frowns. "I don't know little one, it doesn't seem to be working."

Annice looks at her mother shocked. "But it always works, we're Cupid's."

"I know and I don't know why it's not working but I'm going to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I've never written a fight scene before, so if it's terrible I'm really sorry.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Alden means Old & Wise Protector
> 
> Annice means Pure & Chaste
> 
> I used Scottish (Gaelic) for the Language 
> 
> (Tha mi a 'gairm Alden bho na nèamhan) - I call Alden from the heavens.
> 
> (Gabh an gràdh a tha gad ceangal agus leigeil leis a leigheas) - Take the love that binds you and let it heal him.
> 
> I used google translate so if it's wrong, again I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

\--------------------

I thought I might make this into a series, I was thinking of a prequel, explaining how Liam and Theo meet Alden and Annice and then a sequel about Stiles and Derek.

Let me know what you think and if that's something you might want.

\--------------------


End file.
